The present invention relates to a heat exchanger and a method of joining a heat exchanger pipe.
As a heat exchanger for cooling an electronic part having a high heat value such as a power transistor, a heat exchanger configured by brazing a pipe to both ends of a body portion including a pair of plates has been known.
As depicted in FIG. 1, a heat exchanger 100 includes a body portion 101 having two plates 102 brazed at the same time. A pipe 103 is joined to the body portion 101 to allow a coolant to flow from the pipe 103 to the body portion 101. Incidentally, in the heat exchanger 100 depicted in FIG. 1, edges 105 of groove portions 104 are formed into an arc shape (rounded shape). Accordingly, the groove portions 104 cannot fully cover the pipe 103 when the plates 102 are stacked. As a result, gaps 106 are generated between the pipe 103 and the plates 102, which is a cause of a joint failure. Thus, in JP2008-224134A, edges 123 of groove portions 122 in plates 121 are formed at right angles as depicted in FIG. 2. This allows for stabilization of the braze by minimizing gaps when a pair of plates 121 is stacked and a pipe 124 is fitted to the groove portions 122.